Spectacle
by CrystallicSky
Summary: ."Because I've got the goddamn Hubble Telescope on my face, that's why!" Jack exclaimed. Jack gets a new pair of glasses. He really doesn't like them. CHACK, ONESHOT, GIFTFIC FOR SAFELYDANGEROUS


**Spectacle**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Language, homosexuality, implications of sexual situations, etc.**

...

"Stop looking at me."

It had started a few months ago, when Jack was working on some project or other. It was the little things at first: having to squint to see the things he was reading, the odd headache every now and again, needing to hold things away from him to see them properly…

It hadn't seemed like a big deal.

"You've never protested when I've looked at you before."

After a few weeks of symptoms, however, Jack had decided he might as well see a doctor about it. Y'know, just in case.

"That's 'cause when you looked at me before, you were thinking I was sexy."

Farsighted. Practically a death-sentence. Jack read frequently. Jack drew frequently. Jack built robots frequently wherein one tiny mistake could pretty much screw up everything, perhaps even injure him quite badly. Jack could _not_ afford be blind.

"And what makes you think I'm not pondering your attractiveness now?"

Of course, he had demanded a proper prescription for a pair of glasses immediately and the money behind the Spicer name had come through well enough: he had glasses that corrected his vision perfectly within a few hours.

There was just one problem, really.

"Because I've got the goddamn Hubble Telescope on my face, that's why!" Jack exclaimed.

Chase immediately doubled over with laughter.

Jack scowled, folding his arms over his chest. He tried to pretend he _wasn't _wearing such huge and unattractive glasses, but as that wasn't going too well, he settled for a fantastic pout.

Through his snickers, Chase attempted to appease his consort. "I'm not laughing at _you,_ Jack," he promised. "I'm laughing at what you _said._"

With a scoff, Jack replied, "Why not both?"

"Because only one of them is funny," Chase said and the sobriety of his tone was what ever so slightly eased the goth out of his sulk.

He sighed and slipped the glasses off his nose, inspecting them with a critical, if slightly blurry, eye. "These things suck," he declared after only a moment's consideration.

"You need them to see," Chase reminded.

"They still suck."

"I don't fancy a blind consort."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And you fancy one that looks like a caricature of a nerd?"

"I fancy _you,_Spicer, glasses or no."

"Well, I would prefer 'no.'" Jack squinted at the corrective lenses. "Who the fuck would wear this by choice?" he demanded to know. "I mean, they couldn't have picked a worse combination of…anything. The frame is all boxy, they're poo-brown, and what the fuck is up with these lenses? They're, like, a foot thick!"

"You're exaggerating," Chase said plainly.

"Not that much, isn't that messed up?" Jack folded the glasses and set them on the coffee table, being that A) he didn't need them at the moment and B) he _really_ didn't want to wear them. "Seriously, though, who would _choose_ to wear those things?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah."

Chase hesitated only a moment before stating frankly, "Someone too blind to see which glasses they were choosing."

Jack snorted, amused. "That sounds about right."

"Simply because your _glasses_ are unattractive doesn't mean _you're _unattractive," the warlord preemptively warned his lover.

"I know," said Jack, "I'm still sexy as ever, but _jeez._These things sure as hell aren't doing me any favors."

Chase agreed with a nod. "They certainly don't accentuate your features."

Jack flopped backwards onto the couch. "No kidding," he said. "I'm just…sick of it."

Chase tilted his head. "You've only had the glasses for a few days, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "No, not…not the glasses, the…everything."

Chase said nothing, Jack's cue to elaborate.

"Well, do you remember last month when I had to sit out that Showdown?"

"It was the Sahara," Chase said pointedly. "You'd have fried out there."

"And then last week," Jack continued heedlessly, "when we went out to dinner and those kids pointed and whispered behind my back?"

"They'd likely never seen anyone colored like you before."

"Exactly," said the goth, "and now this! It's hard not to get tired of it."

Abruptly, it clicked for Chase. "You're sick of being an albino?"

Jack draped an arm over his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" he wondered. "My crappy body keeps crapping out on me. My skin, my eyes…I'm scared to think about what might be next."

Jack's arm was swiftly moved aside and he almost yelped to see Chase hovering over him a bleary few inches away.

"_Never_be sorry for what you are, Jack," Chase said, serious as a heart attack.

"I…I'm not _sorry,_" Jack replied. "I just…sometimes wish I wasn't the way I was. Being albino is inconvenient sometimes, y'know."

Chase joined his consort on the couch, straddling his hips. "You're beautiful," he said as Jack's arms curled around his neck.

Jack almost blushed. "'Pretty' doesn't count for much when it doesn't _work_ right, Chase," he retorted. "Robotics 101: form _and_ function, not one or the other."

Chase, however, was busy nuzzling his lover's neck with a tenderness quite unbefitting a wicked overlord. "Then, I'll fix you," he said simply, as if that was that.

Jack, with his sensitive skin, shivered. "You can do that?"

"I am Chase Young: I can do whatever I want." And that really _was_ that.

"You can make it so I don't burn in the sun?"

"Ancient Sumatran spell," the everlord answered with a kiss at his lover's collarbone. "It's complex and I would have to know a few days ahead of time, but it can be done."

A gasp broke the relative quiet of the den. "My eyes, too?"

"Ancient _Icelandic _spell," said Chase, pulling back to divest Jack of his simple black t-shirt. "I'll have to sacrifice a sheep every few years, but it should fix your vision."

At that, Jack half-sat up solely for the purpose of knocking the hideous glasses to the floor. The frame cracked instantly and the lenses sported several hairline fractures. Surely, the glasses would be more completely destroyed later.

"And the stares?" Jack wondered. "Can you fix those, too?"

"That, I'm afraid, is impossible."

Jack stared at his master, confused.

Chase smirked back at him. "Two gorgeous specimens of man like us, together in public? We'll _always _draw stares."

Jack snickered in agreement as he was pushed back to the couch and happily allowed Chase to finish what he had started.

**...**

**A/N: WOO, I have been MIA for awhile, haven't I? Sorry, everybody, but I came down with a major case of Who Gives a Fuck and didn't feel like doing much of anything. Hopefully, that's mostly passed, now.**

**Anyways, congratulations to SafelyDangerous for being the CHACKstar of the month over on dA! For her prize, she requested a fic that jumped off the prompt, 'Jack with glasses.'**

**As you can see, here it is and I hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
